minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Java Edition Version History
This is a better changelog for all the current and old updates! This page is Work In Progress so please be patient! Feel free to edit! Classic Indev Infdev Alpha Alpha 1.0.0 Released June 30, 2010 ;Changes *Set spawn Y chords to 64 if at or below 0 *Changes to rendering Alpha 1.0.1 Released July 3, 2010 ;Additions *Iron door *Lever *oak pressure plate *Redstone Dust *Redstone Ore *Redstone Torch *Stone button *Stone pressure plate ;Changes *The cobblestone stairs inventory model is now 3D *Changed the oak door inventory texture *The oak stairs inventory model is now 3D *Improved the mob AI *Sheep can now regrow wool *Caves can be much bigger *Coal ore veins now vary in size *Signs can now be placed on the sides of blocks Alpha 1.0.1_01 *Fixed a Linux mouse bug Alpha 1.0.2 Changes unknown. Released between July 3 and July 6, 2010. Alpha 1.0.2_01 Released July 6, 2010 *Redstone torches now only send redstone signals into blocks above or next to them. *Redstone dust no longer connects through solid blocks diagonally down. *Minor changes to the redstone texture *Redstone no longer breaks when stepped on *Activated redstone now gives off particles Alpha 1.0.2_02 Released on July 6, 2010 *Added a "Loading texture" debug string, possibly for skins *Changed some code pertaining to world info *Comparators will now only signal blocks above or right next to them *Redstone will no longer connect through solid blocks diagonally *Minor changes to redstone Alpha 1.0.3 Released July 7, 2010 ;Additions *Added hostile mob sounds. *Added ambient cave sounds. ;Changes *Mob pathfinding has been improved on hills. *More convincing mob idling behavior, stand still more often looking at their surroundings. *Mojang logo replaced. Alpha 1.0.4 Released July 9, 2010 ;Additions *Added snow *Added ice *Added snowfall *Added water turning to ice when exposed to snowfall. *Added a thin layer of snow forming when a block is exposed to snowfall. ;Changes *"Redstone Ore Dust" is renamed to "Redstone Dust". *"Red Ore" is renamed to "Redstone Ore". *"Red Ore Torch" is renamed to "Redstone Torch". *Removed chest model from minecarts. Bugs Fixes(2): *Fixed a bug in the mob spawning code. *Players should no longer suffocate from riding through a 2 block tall area in a minecart. Alpha 1.0.5 Additions: *Added snowballs *Added Snow Blocks Changes: *Signs no longer need an air block above them to be placed. *Game no longer saves on crashes. *Snow no longer goes through glass. Bug Fixes(2): *Fixed building on snow bug. *Fixed ice rendering bug. Alpha 1.0.6 Additions: *Added boats *Added Cacti *Players take 3 1/2 hearts when breaking a cactus. *Players take 1/2 heart when standing on top of them. *Re-Added large trees. Changes: *Items are only seen being held in 3rd person. *Animals only spawn on grass. *Snowballs stack up to 16. *Thrown snowballs don't disappear. *Snow blocks only take 4 snowballs now, not 9. *Leaves don't disappear. Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed snow falling through snow blocks. Alpha 1.0.7 Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed players sometimes getting stuck. Alpha 1.0.8 Additions: *Added cows *Cows drop 0–2 leather. *Added leather Changes: *Leather armor now is crafted with leather, rather than wool. *Renamed cloth/wool armor to leather armor. Alpha 1.0.9 Changes: *Changed the cow sound. *Changed the animation of humans and players to leave out the arms flailing. Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a stuttering bug. Alpha 1.0.10 Additions: *Added survival multiplayer support. #The only server is Mojang's server. #Players need a private invite to join. Changes: *Renamed "Milti player" to "Multiplayer" on the title screen. Alpha 1.0.11 Additions: *Sugar cane will grow next to water. *Added sugar cane *Added paper *Paper can be crafted from sugar cane. *Added books *Books can be crafted with paper. *Bookshelfs now have a recipe(6 wood planks and 3 books). *Added clay blocks *Added clay *Clay blocks generate underwater. *Clay is dropped from clay blocks. *Added bricks. *Smelting clay to get bricks. *Added the bricks block (reintroduced with new texture). *Craft the bricks block with bricks. *Added Slimes *When a slime dies, it will split into more slimes. *Added the slimeball (no use). *The smallest slimes drop slimeballs Changes: *Milk can now be gotten by right clicking a cow with a bucket to "milk" it. *Changed the cactus texture. *Cacti now only do damage if a mob actually comes into contact with it. *Cacti can now only be placed on sand. *Updated the terrain generator. *Shovels now destroy snow layers instantly. Alpha 1.0.12 Additions: *Slimes now have sound effects. Changes: *Huge slimes no longer spawn naturally. *Multiplayer progress: #Fixed memory leak. #Fixed lightning bug. #Made render distance a server-side option. #Added maximum player option. #Chat will now word wrap. Bug Fixes(3): *Big slimes no longer spawn in peaceful. *Fixed slime targeting and attacking. *Fixed font colors. Bugs: *Every splash displayed in this version is "missingno". Alpha 1.0.13 Changes: *The slime's texture is changed. *The client now checks if two instances of the game try to save to the same level, and quits if it is doing so. *Multiplayer progress: #The arm no longer gets stuck if is disabled while moving. Bug Fixes(1): *Fixed a crash related to lightning. Alpha 1.0.14 Additions: *Added chickens *Added the jukebox *Added eggs *Added music discs *Added placable minecart with furnace and chest. Changes: *Cows have a new texture. *3 new ambiance music pieces. *The tip of an arrow is now made with flint, not iron ingots. *Players can now only jump 2 blocks horizontally, not 3. Alpha 1.0.15 Additions: *Added an "arm swinging" animation(visable in 3rd person and multiplayer). Changes: *New fire behavior. *Lava now sets blocks on fire. *Players can now enter other server IPs other than Mojang's server IP. Bug fixes(1): *Fixed the "M" in the title screen. Alpha 1.0.16 Additions: *Added server commands *Added online authenticating for servers. Changes: *Support for more records. *Made the server save the terrain more frequently. Alpha 1.0.17 Additions: *Added fences *Added spider jockeys *Added slimes , chickens , and pigs to multiplayer. Changes: *Working day/night cycle in multiplayer. *Milk buckets can be emptied by drinking the milk. *Third person view is centered again. *Right clicking on usable blocks makes your arm swing to match the third person animation for right clicking. *Chickens no longer take fall damage and now slowly glide down using their wings. Bug fixes(2): *Fixed problems with doors on servers. *Fixed torches going on the wrong walls on servers. Alpha 1.1.0 Additions: *Added compasses *Added server side inventory Changes: *Saves player's location upon disconnect. *Expirimental switch to turn on hostile mobs on servers. *Lava buckets can be used to smelt 100 items. *Clay is more common in the world generation. Bug Fixes(2): *Chests , signs , and furnaces now work on multiplayer. *Torches can no longer be placed on leaves , but only with fancy graphics. Alpha 1.1.1 Additions: *Added sneaking *Added new paintings *Added ability to change mouse sensitivity. *Added sliders to change volume. *Added the fishing rod. Changes: *Option to toggle the debug menu in the options has been replaced with . ** + reloads all web-loaded resources. *Smother day to night & night to day transitions. Bug Fixes(5): *Fixed bug with furnaces in multiplayer. *Infinite snowball glitch fixed. *Solid snow blocks only drop four snowballs. *Fishing rods no longer crashes servers. *Bad commands from players no longer crashes servers. Alpha 1.1.2 Bug Fixes(2): *Attempted to fix a bug involving sounds. *Gray screen bug is fixed. Alpha 1.2.0 Additions: *Added the nether dimension *Added netherrack *Added soul sand *Added glowstone *Added pumpkins *Added the jack o'lantern *Added nether portals *Added ghasts *Added zombie pigmen *Added clocks *Added glowstone dust *Added Raw Fish *Added Cooked fish *New terrain generator *Added Fishing *New music tracks Changes: *Higher lighting values are required the deeper they are to keep mobs from spawning. *Stairs , crafting tables , chests , and furnaces now face the same direction as the player when placed. *Creepers have new sounds. *Grass and leaves are now darker in shade. *Sunrise now creates a red glow at the horizon. *Pressing hides the HUD and the view model from the person's view. In third person mode, pressing will create a view looking back at the player's own face. Removed: *Removed winter mode. Bug Fixes(4): *Bug fixes in multiplayer: #Redstone performance updated. #Door animation fixed. #Several performance bugs fixed. #Rails no longer cause a crash. Alpha 1.2.1 Changes: *Reverted to old mob spawining code *Leaves particle colors now reflect the biome instead of having the "grayscale" texture. Bug Fixes(4): *Signs on the sides of cacti no longer crash the game. *Fixed the player getting stuck in the top of the world in multiplayer. *Optimized CPU usage for mob spawning. *Music now plays in multiplayer. Alpha 1.2.2 Additions: *Added the option for no animals on servers. *Added support for more animation settings. Changes: *Lava flows further in the Nether. *Main menu now contains the texture pack selection menu for easy texture pack switching, replacing the "play tutorial level" button. *It now takes longer for the "took too long to log in" screen to appear when connecting to a server. Bug Fixes(14): *Players and mobs on fire, in lava, or next to cacti no longer spam sound effects. *Getting hit with a higher damage while recovering from a smaller one works as intended. *Duplicating buttons when resizing screens fixed. *Zombie Pigmen and ghasts no longer get hurt by fire and lava. *Fixed volume sliders not saving properly. *Multiplayer bug fixes: #hellworld=true no longer overwrites old save chunks. #Boats are visible to other players. #Players can ride minecarts and boats. #Minecarts move smoother. #Fishing works. #Buckets can now pick up fluid. #Sheep and cows look like sheep and cows. #Now able to steer server-side boats. #Stairs being difficult to destroy fixed. Alpha 1.2.3 Additions: *The player's chords are now shown on the debug screen. *Leaves will now decay again. *Players/mobs on fire will now look like it. *Added visible hurting animations for players and mobs in multiplayer. *Added the ability to attack entities that will need attacking in multiplayer. *New server configuration settings. #pvp (true by default). If this is set to false, players cannot directly attack other players (i.e. by hitting them or shooting them with a bow ; things like lava will still damage them). #spawn-monsters (true by default). If this is set to false, all hostile mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. #spawn-animals (true by default). If this is set to false, all passive mobs will be removed and they cannot spawn. Changes: *The debug screen is now only shown while holding . *Multiplayer improvements #Damage is now correctly given for falling, drowning, and burning. #Eating food restores health. #Players can now respawn. Bug Fixes(2): *Players in boats and minecarts now receive terrain updates. *Fixed a block respawning bug in multiplayer. Alpha 1.2.4(mislabled 1.2.3_05) Additions: *Added real hurt animations & sounds to mobs and players. Changes: *The multiplayer join server screen now remembers the latest entered IP. *Creepers now animate before exploding. #Explosions animate properly. *Increased chunk saving frequency on the server. *Players can now see sneaking players. Names of sneaking players aren’t visible through walls, and are visible at a much shorter distance. *Buttons , levers , and pressure plates animate properly when activated. Bug Fixes(8): *Leaving sneak mode no longer rapidly plays all the step sounds that it silenced during the sneak. *Swords and other weapons now deal damage properly. *Fixed dead players logging in as invisible ghosts. *Made arrows visible and deal damage. *No more infinite free arrows. *Hoes now produce proper seeds. *Server logging now appends to server.log rather than overwriting it. *Fixed minecarts and pigs moving twice as fast as they should when ridden. Alpha 1.2.5 Bug Fixes(6): *Fixed a memory leak bug in the server. *Riding in minecarts and boats now works properly when players travel long distances. *Harvesting crops no longer yields fake seeds . *Removed command /home. *Snowballs are given again. *Fixed a door bug. Alpha 1.2.6 Additions: *Added /kill command to servers which deals 1,000 damage to the player (500 hearts) *Added small lakes and rare lava pools, both on the surface and randomly in caves. Changes: *In multiplayer, players connecting to a server or respawning are invulnerable for three seconds. Bug Fixes(6): *Items no longer get used when opening chests. *Breaking a boat in a certain fashion no longer causes it to drop 4 times the normal amount. *Patched client to prevent duplicated entities. *The join server page now remembers the port as well as the IP. *Fixed a bug where joining a server on a specific port caused the client to forget all keybindings. *Fixed a crash bug when destroying the vehicle from under a player. Beta Beta 1.0 Released December 20, 2010 ;Additions *Added capes for Mojang employees. *Added the deadmau5 skin (only in use on deadmau5's player). *Working server-side inventory. *Tooltips in the invetory. *New splash; "Finally Beta!". ;Changes *Eggs can now be thrown, and have a chance of spawning a chicken when thrown. *The player cannot store things in the inventory crafting fields anymore. *Re-introduced leaf decay. *Moving too far away from a chest, or having it blow up, closes the inventory screen. *Made multiplayer servers save chunks way less often in most cases. Chunks don’t resave if they got saved in the last 30 seconds. ;Fixes *Many issues fixed as a result of a working server-side inventory. *Fixed /kill. *Tools thrown on the ground don't repair themselves anymore. Beta 1.0_01 Released December 20, 2010 ;Fixes *Fixed double chest bug. *Fixed rare crash on level load bug. Beta 1.0.2 Released December 21, 2010 ;Fixes *Fixed a problem where the game wouldn't run on MacOS. Beta 1.1 Released December 22, 2010 ;Changes *Rewrote leaf decay. *A few special events happened on the following specific days: **From Christmas Eve to Boxing Day: "Merry X-mas!" splash text and all players wore a Christmas-themed cape. **On New Year's Eve: all players wore a purple cape with an 11 on it to celebrate the coming year. **On New Year's Day: "Happy New Year!" splash text. ;Fixes * Fixed FPS drops in singleplayer. * Fixed players getting spammed with data and getting disconnected in multiplayer. * Fixed the item duplication bug in multiplayer. * Fixed "fancy" characters not working in the game by detaching font resources from the code. Beta 1.2 Additions: *Added charcoal *Added the note block **Right click to tune, click to play. *Added dispensers *Added lapiz lazuli ore *Added lapiz lazuli block *Added cake *Added sugar *Added the crafting recipe for sugar. *Added squids *Added ink sacks *Added the birch tree *Added the pine tree *New darker colored sheep *Added 16 new colored wool **Coco beans can only be obtained by use of external programs. *Added sandstone *Added bonemeal *Added the unobtainable bed. Changes: *Reeds renamed to sugar cane. *Gave the furnace a new look. *Skeletons now drop bones. *All tools, except gold tools, have increased durability. *Gold tools are faster than diamond, but still have the same durability and limitations as before. *Spiders can now climb up walls. *Spawners now show the spinning mob inside in singleplayer. *Wheat seeds are now more common when plowing grass blocks. *Included the "Fast Render" mod made by Scaevolus. *Screenshots are only taken with now. *Coal, iron, and diamond are found in larger amounts. Bug fixes(10): *Paintings actually work in multiplayer. *Disconnecting while riding no longer keeps the player in the world. *A bunch more state is properly synched in multiplayer. *Included PowerPC color and audio fixes by Scaevolus. *Fixed a horrible chunk reload loop in singleplayer. *Fixed most lighting bugs in newly generated multiplayer maps. *Falling sand behaves much better in multiplayer. *Fixed a few crash on load level bugs. *Jack o'Lantern now has correct tooltip. *Sheep now visibly lose their wool when hit in multiplayer. Beta 1.3 Addtions: *Added the redstone repeater *Added the petrified oak slab *Added the cobble stone slab *Added the sandstone slab *Added a new mojang logo splash screen *Added server whitelisting *Added a graphics settings screen Changes: *Breaking a block made of 2 slabs now drop 2 slabs *Slimes have a higher spawn rate *Ability to choose between smooth lighing and clasic lighting *Worlds now use a generic McRegion chunk save format, with built-in auto conversion *Beds can now be obtained without cheats *When starting a world, a player can shoose a "seed" to use to generate the world *There is now a higher world limit *Scrollbars added in both the texture pack list, and in the map selection screen *F1 and F3 are now toggled when pressed. *When F3 is toggled on, mobs display their unique entity ID numbers over their heads. *F8 toggles mouse smoothing *In 3rd person mode, character can be visibly seen to bob side to side when you walk when view bobbing is enabled *Sandstone is now naturaly found under natualy generated sand *All pressure plates now only require 2 of the material, not 3 *Stone slabs now take 3 of the material *The mine time for sandstone has been reduced *Redstone dust will now loose power the farther away from the source *Fewer pasive mobs when in harder modes *Deleting world confirmation changed slightly. *Sulphur renamed back to gunpowder Bug Fixes(11): *When breaking double slabs (one slab placed on another) it will drop two slabs instead of one. *Wood lo longer burns forever *Grassland/Sand-related biome border fixed (Boundaries line up, rather than obviously show chunk borders) *No longer receiving Java Log error .txt file spam in the minecraft.exe folder when closing the Minecraft client program. *Players can no longer use the click-release to quickly mine blocks (referred to as "click mining")(Multiplayer only) *Players no longer glitch when standing on fences on a server *Squids no longer produce milk *When right-clicking on a wooden door while holding a bow or fishing rod, arrows will no longer be fired into the door, nor will the fishing hook be cast into the door *Lapis Lazuli ore now drops 4-8 Lapis Lazuli in multiplayer *Hostile mobs now deserve to be killed in multiplayer *Bedrock and other blocks cannot be removed by tilling grass or dirt with a hoe and placing seeds anymore. 'Beta 1.4:' Additions: *New minecraft logo(was changed from 3D stone blocks) *Added the wolf mob *Added the action to tame wolfs *Added cookies to heal the player for 1/2 a heart *Added the locked chest (was an april fools gag, linked to the store, removed) Changes: *Sleeping in a bed now resets your spawn position, though does not work for most users. At the moment the spawn point unintentionally only changes if "Leave bed " is clicked and the function is limited to multiplayer *Sneaking whislt climbing will cause you to hang on to the ladder *Spiders will no longer trample crops and have walking sounds removed *Sheep now rarely spawn in pink and brown colors *Coco beans can now be found in dungeon chests *Wheat can grow quicker *The default key for opining the inventory is now "E" *Multiplayer now has a world seed option *Lots of infrastructure for statistics lists and achievements have been implemented *Scale of UI may now be changed in options.txt located in the .minecraft folder Bug Fixes(4): *Zombies and spiders will now always hurt you, unlike when only hurting when 1 block above you *Slimes will now spawn on the client side on multiplayer *The arm will no-longer move when not placing a block *Opening and closing the inventory quickly while swinging no longer removes the character swinging animation, which previously made destroying blocks faster on mulitplayer Beta 1.6 - 1.6._ 'Beta 1.6:' Additions: *Added support for the nether to multiplayer *Added an item called the map *Added the oak trapdoor *Added grass **Grass will generate in grassy biomes **Tall grass will drop seeds *Added deadbushes to the desert biome *Added the view-distiance server property *Added the allow-nether server property Changes: *Seeds will no longer drop from plowing the soil with a hoe *The lighting on inventory block icons has been changed to be brighter *The jukebox will now support more than 15 discs *Ice will nor regenerate wether or not it is snowing *The block breaking partical effect will now be shown to others in multiplayer *Doors now make sounds for other players in multiplayer *Dispencers that are activated now make sounds and particals in multiplayer *Players stuck in walls will slide towards the nearest gap if there is one *Shift+clicking while crafting makes as much as possible and moves it straight to your inventory *Shift+clicking something in your inventory will push it directly in your hot bar and vice-versa *trying to sleep in the nether will cause the bed to explode *Temporarily disabled Advanced OpenGL due to bug *It’s no longer possible to build solid blocks on the top layer of the map *Powered Rails are now speedier to offset the loss of glitch-boosters *Fire has been severely nerfed so it spreads slower, and doesn’t spread infinitely *Compressed the traffic network more aggressivly *Blocks that don’t change appearance when the data changes don’t send block updates when their data changes now *Arrows shot by one player can now be picked up by other players *Minecarts and boats can go through portals *Water below a layer of source blocks no longer behaves like source blocks Bugs Fixes(97): *Players will no longer fall through the ground when the game saves while they are sneaking *Fixed player direction not loading correctly when loading a saved game *Fixed players not being able to sneak off of lowered blocks like cactus *Fixed a game crash when riding an animal or vehicle into the nether *Fixed falling while riding not dealing damage to the rider *Buttons and leavers too close to the player will now be able to be used *Furnaces and dispencers will drop their contents again *Fixed fire and lava doing damage through wall corners *Fixed entities reaching water through a wall corner *Fixed placing doors next to cacti making half-doors *Farmland will take the normal time to dig again *Fixed plowing below certian blocks being possible *Fixed plowing the underside of blocks somehow working *Fixed fences and stairs becoming invisable *Coming Soon! Beta 1.9 - 1.9._ 'Beta 1.9:' Coming soon! Minecraft 1.0.0 - _._._ 'Minecraft 1.0.0:' Coming Soon! Minecraft 1.11.1 Snapshot & Version: '1.11.1 SS 16w50a:' Additions: *Added a new use for fireworks *New sward enchant Changes: *Changed the combat mechanics *Mending will no-longer go with infinity on the bows *Tools can now be recyled in by the means of smelting them down Bug Fixes(33): *Some entities, like enchanted gear and end protals render white whilst in fog and red whilst in lava *1-9 keys, hoppers/droppers and shift-clicking ignore stacking restrictions *Items dropped in creative mode dissapear *There is lag while taking a screenshot with F2 *Mouse click position will always lag a few frames behinf the crosshair *Decimal numbers are desplayed using the default Locale value *You could not use leads on wild ocelots *There is a bed god mode exploit *Non-hostile wild wolfves & wild ocelots cannot be put on leashes *Infinite durability for the carrot on a stick *Clouds flicker between different positions when spectating minecart *Baby zombie villager voice sounds deep as adult version *XP orbs sound effects mostly play high pitch sounds *followRange Attribute doesn't work properly on some mobs *Fences and cobble walls moved by pistons sont move entities in the upper part of the colision box *CustomPotionColor dosen't change the colors of the AreaOfEffectCloud/TippedArrow *Picking up a flower from a flower pot makes no sound when you already have that flower in your inventory *Spawner with a missing "minecraft:" in entity id(or not with lowercased entity id) spawns this entity until you reload the world *Farmland can be placed on invalid locations *Heads in inventory face backwards *"commands.title.usage" uses a different syntax *Shift-Jumping on magma block deals damage to the player *Weighted pressure plate name get truncated when applying enchanted bookin the anvil *Entities can fall thrugh movng fences *Renaming a wither doesn't change the boss bar *Moving blocks use 0,0,0 as a surrounding to calculate their bounding box *Moving blocks can move entities into other moving blocks(also when moving in a different direction) *Mounted horse dissappeared after 1.11 upgrade *Activator rail ejects players(and 2 high mobs) to the wrong spot inside of 2 high rooms *Unicode characters whichare not converted 1:1 when calling toLowerCase result in wrong formatting *Llama yellow carpet model error *Final firework rocket of a stack does not expload *Eating pufferfish in a stack does not give debuffs '1.11.1:' Additions: *Added rocket-propelled elytra flight *Added iron nuggets *Added the sweeping edge enchantment for swards Changes: *Changed the attack indicator to hint when you should attack Bug Fixes: *See 1.11.1 SS 16w50a 1.12 Snapshots And Pre-Releases: '1.12 SS 17w06a:' Additions: *Added the ability to save toolbars in the creative inventory *Added all colors of concrete powder *Added all colors of concrete *Added all colors of glazed terracotta blocks Changes: *Updated the whole color palette of minecraft(banners and sheep) *Updated textures for wool blocks '1.12 SS 17w13a:' Additions: *Added parrots *Advanced the game?(as said by minecraft) *Brought some new knowledge?(as said by minecraft) *Hired a new robot butler(ctrl+b)?(as said by minecraft) '1.12 SS 17w13b:' Bug Fixes(12): *Some entity block models do not render *No recipes unlocking on server *Advancement window is blank when no advancements are unlocked *Parrots being errased from existiance if too many are held *Parrots' eye level isnt alligned with their model's eyes *Parrots don't immitate cave spiders *Game crashes when trying to use crafting book and items needed are in off-hand or armor slots *Parrots show hearts when cliked with wheat *"Summon the Wither" advancement checks to see if you summoned the enderdragon *Message in the chat: New recipe unlocked for minecraft *Parrots unrestricted spawning causing world to inevitably crash from the number of entities *"full" option for the "inventory_changed" trigger inversely compares stack size '1.12 SS 17w14a:' Additions: *Added the adventure tab for the advancements *Added the feature to notify players when they advance *Added the feature to niotify players when they unlock a recipe *Added a bunch of libraries Changes: *Changed the right click action of a parot to sit them down *Changed the java to version java 8 Bug fixes(22): *Picking up an item has a chance to dupelicate it *Parrots don't show on the subtitles *Parrots don't make sounds on your shoulder *Items in the crafting table dissapear when selecting a recipe *Unknown recipe message not translated *Recipe command causes unknown errors with invalid player argument *Hover text of items in crafting grid is rendered behind crafting help *Crafting recipe pop-up renders above items in the inventory GUI *Recipe interface dosen't remember "showing all/craftable" preference when inventory closed *"loot" reward for advancements does not provide items *All instances of entity-matching conditions do not function for advencements *Issue with crafting table UI on non-16:9 instances *Potion effects are still rendered under the recipe book *Hover text of items in crafting help does not use the same text and text box like hovering over item in inventory *Helmet does not render after using autorecipe feature *Parrots keep moving their legs even if they are on shoulders *Missing crafting recipe resources render in front of item description *Recipe command not showing an error with invalit first argument *New crafting menu texture bug *Parrots dissapear compleatly when leaving the End via a portal *Crash when canceling/changing recipe in recipe book with fill inventory *Crafting book not accounting for item count '1.12 SS 17w15a:' Additions: *Added discriptions to some advancements *Added colored beds(crafted with a white bed + dye or all colored wool) *Added a toast notificartion for toggling tje narrator *Added the option to toggle narrator between: off, chat and system, chat only, system messages only *Re-added the book recipe Changes: *Changed some advancement titles *Recipe book more stable *Made stairs more solid *Made the "recipe unlocked" toast show which items were unlocked, and appear when you've accualy unlocked a recipe Bug Fixes(42): *Players no-longer randomly get kicked from servers *Recipe book/advancements should be fixed on servers *Recipe book no-longer duplicates items *Snow doesn't form/cannot be placed on upside-down slabs/stairs *Placing torch on backside of stairs impossable *Glass pains not correctly rendering with the back of stairs *Tamed dogs attack tamed cats *Parrots on shoulders dissapear when flying up in creative or spectator mode *Recipes removed on gamemode 2 *Parrots in flight tend to spin arround in circles rather than fly in a direction *Book crafting recipe doesn't exist in the newest snapshot *Multiplayer players get kicked on pickup first item for advancement *Clicking on a crafting recipe in spectator mode moves items to crafting grid *Crafting recipe list shows 1/0 pagews when no recipes were unlcked *Clicking on a recipe or on book to close crafting help additionaly clicks in inventory *Parrots sitting on shoulders don't drown in water or burn in lava/parrots shouldn't go diving *Statistics page never loads *Custom advancements in world folder use the "minecraft" namespace instead of folder name *Issue with crafting table UI ion non-16:9 instances *Credits are not shown when leaving end for the first time but after that they are always shown *F3+T does not reload advancements but does reload loot tables *No advancements on servwer *Repeated key events are not enabled for crafting search *Parrots become invisable when on a players shoulder while player swims up *Parrot imitations show up on subrtitles as original sound *Your tamed wolf will atack your tamed parrot *Parrots spawn rarley in jungle *doLimitedCrafting set to 'true' disables ability to combine used tools *Duplicate bug in "click and hold for more" menu + text message bug *Background doesn't become darker in most GUIs *Tool info not showing up in most GUIs *Item duplication using recipe book *"Obtain Armor and "Shiny Gear" advancement notification at each piece of armor *Can craft "incomplete" recipe using alternate ingredients *Items can be dropped if you click while hovering over recipe interface *17w14a doLimitedCrafting(true) crafting based duplication *Parrots do not appear dancing for other players *Parrots go to player' shoulders in spectatro mode *Taken recipes are still available until player relogs *17w14a STDOUT spam when hurting/killing mobs *Recipe book does not cottectly render character *Parrots on your shoulder loom darker if many items in your inventory Minecraft 1.13 Snapshots & Pre-Releases: Coming Soon! Minecraft 1.13: Additions: *Added the "Buffet" world type *Added a bunch of new sounds *Added 3 new pieces of music *Added underwater sounds *Added a swimming animation *Added data packs *Added waterlogged blocks *Added the "Optimize World" option to automatically convert the world to the latest version *Added blue ice *Added coral fans *Added coral blocks *Added coral *Added the conduit *Added dried kelp *Added kelp and seagrass *Added carved pumpkin *Added sea pickles *Added bubble columns *Added wood block *Added stripped wood *Added prismarine stairs /slabs *Added all wood variants of buttons , trapdoors , and pressure plates *Added turtle eggs *Added turtles *Added tropical fish *Added dolphins *Added the drowned *Added phantoms *Added tridents *Added trident enchantments *Added fish buckets *Added heart of the sea *Added nautilus shells *Added phantom membrane *Added scutes *Added a new potion *Added new ocean biomes *Added coral reefs *Added underwater caves/ravines *Added shipwrecks *Added underwater ruins *Added icebergs Minecraft 1.13.1 snapshots & Pre-Releases(makes the 1.13.1 update): '1.13.1 SS 18w30a:' Bug Fixes(36): *Top half of door missing when updating to a new version *Fixed written sounds .json causing almost all 1.13 subtitles to not show *Map cloning recipe only yields 2 maps *Concrete powder falling onto sea grass just replaces it *Crash when upgrading: *bkv{block=Block{minecraft:acacia_slab}, properties=type,waterlogged} has no property: half *Inconsistency with update order when pistons retract other pistons *Observers don't see retracting sticky pistons *Observers are a little late in 1.13 *Villager door detection order changed *Containers next to chunk borders loose items while upgrading *Trasfering worlds from 1.12.2 - 1.13 isn't working *Non a-z0-9/._- character in path of location: minecraft:EntityHorse *Credits don't appear when clicking the copyright text on the title screen *1.13 release is called a snapshot when backing up a world *Large oak trees generate without making block under stump dirt *The Drowned Mobs Don't drop items that they picked up as zombie then were converted *Waterlogged trapdoors so not update properly when opened *Crash when tp/at world border *Thrown tridents cannot be picked up after dying *Deleting server format error *Curse enchantments don't use red text *Iron golems do not spawn in center of village *Command blocks kick players when entering certian commands>256 charecters in multiplayer *Concrete powder next to waterlogged block is not converted to concrete *Setblock property - block and setblock property - value are reversed in error messages *Coordinate math error causes structure not to generate and possibly other issues *Villager door detection range has changed *Server crashes while generating new chunks - java.util.concurrent.ExicututionExeption: we are asking a region for a chunk out of bound *"Invalid book tag" is not translatable *Successful "/bossbar set players" dosen't give success message in chat *JSON-Text formulating in CuastomNames of container blocks doesnt work *Order of contents of north- and east-facing double chest changes after update 1.12.2-> 1.13 *Various duplications, deletions, and data corruption at chunk boundaries, caused by loading outdated chunks -- includes duping and deletion of entities /mobs , items in hoppers, and blocks moved by pistons , among other problems *Bow animation broken in off-hand in third person *Slimes /magma cube with NoAI-Tag still can damage the player '1.13.1 SS 18w30b:' Bug Fixes(22): *Fixed spam errors from rain sounds *The player walks, jumps, and falls really fast in superflat or after changing dimension *Exeption ticking world *Mobs can break turtle eggs by standing on them when the gamerule: "mobGriefing" is false *TNT block state "explode" does not carry over to 1.13.1's "unstable" *Fast movement *Server crash - Ticking world entities *Deleting a world doesn't remove it from the list until re-entering the world list *Game speeds up when entering the nether sometimes *Crash: Exception ticking world entities *Map markers blacked out *Player markers on map after disconnect *Map markers for players holding a different map *Clientbound play packet 0x0C(Boss Bar) using same byte for different booleans *Debug pie chart uses locale specific number formatting *Chunk data packets are sometimes created unnecessarily *Tool durability if off-by-one *Slime blocks missing cullface argument *Dispencers and droppers don't emit smoke partials when facing up or down *Lightning bolt is summoned by /summon is offset +0.5x and +0.5z *Vigette effect's visability is not being updated according to light level when gui is hidden *Partical "largeexplode","hugeexplosion" and "sweepattack" not showing when using the front view (2ce F5) '1.13.1 SS 18w31a:' Additions: *Fish will not have a 5% chance to drop bonemeal when murdered *Bonemal has a chance to grow coral in warm ocean biomes underwater *Added force loading chunks into the game(use /chunk to toggle) Changes: *Optimized performance *Squids now only spawn in rivers and oceans Bug Fixes(28): *Conduit is now properly waterlogged *Green arrow bug on maps in frames *Maps in frames' markers are not persistent *Players death screen still cause spawners to spawn *Statistics for mining banners and bets never increase *Minecraft keeps previously used world in memory if the player hasn't hit an entity in that world *Maps in item frames show shading problems *Observer cooldown broke *Cant return from end when the ender dragon has been slaughtered *Saved world crashes in 1.13 *Async chunk gen dangerously adding entities to world async *Minecraft multiplayer - player kick exploit *TNT with unstable=true blockstate is ignited instead of broken in creative mode *Iron golems spawn in air blocks *Pressing escape no longer returns to main menu from singl-eplayer menu *Sound event block.pumkin.carve dosen't play when carving normal pumpkins *NullPointerException when placing wither skeleton skulls *Exception when placing a command block *Renaming a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Optimizing a world doesn't update until re-entering the world list *Old world doesn't save map markers in 1.13 *Sticky pistons get stuck when receiving a 0 gametick pulse *Crash when placing a chain command block with set command *Under certian conditions pistons cant be powered for the first 2 gameticks after being moved *All redstone compontnts can become stuck in a powered state when indirectly un-powered *Pistons can only be re-pulsed 5 or more gameticks later *Pistons react 1 gametick too late */setblock for playerheads don't show the texture after placement '1.13.1 SS 18w32a:' Additions: *Added dead coral Changes: *More performance optimizations *Made the floor solid again Bug Fixes(23): *Scoreboard division is inconsistent with module *Can't stand on top of boat anymore without glitching *Pistons react inconsistently to certain gametick pulses *Chunks are not forced/unforced until a player loads it *Entities fall through the entire world when they are inside blocks *Conduits can not be placed outside of water *Bone meal on underwater grass blocks don't spawn sea grass *Purper stairs and slabs cannot be crafted using purper pillars *Misplaced sandstone block on desert temple *Collision with shulkers is extremely glitched *Statistic for cleaning shulker boxes is missing *Spawners will spawn dolphins inside of solid blocks *Underwater waterlogged blocks still produce water dripping particles *You cannot grant/revoke specific advancement criteria because of the ":" in their names *stat.damageDealt does not record damage to absorption health *Llamas , not like horses , can be kept feeding hay bales even if in love *The item in the off-hand slot of an armor stand cannot be retrieved *Dispenser can equip shield for an arm-less armor stand *When feeding a tamed horse of llama with a golden apple , carrot , or hay bale, the cursor moves to the right *stat.damageTaken fails to increment when player has absorption *Exiting a minecart /boat can put the player outside the border *Mobs don't drop cooked meat if last damage is from fire , lava , or fire charge *Dismounting a horse with a fence on the player's right leaves the player on the wrong side of the fence '1.13.1 SS 18w33a:' Changes: *Added tooltips to bucket of tropical fish *Improved liquid performance Bug Fixes(15): *Trapchests from 1.12.2 version, but placed then/before, to now will stop activating redstone through the floor *Beacon effect iron does not have a blue edge if it overwrites a potion effect *The trident doesn't return upon reload of the world *Fish spawned from buckets count toward the aquatic mob cap *Drowned from ocean ruins never spawn with a trident/nautilus shell/fishing rod *Loading a world with a corrupted stats file crashes the game *Stone item appears when resizing the window *It's possible to place buckets of water lava or fish in adventure mode *Spelling mistakes in the 'Commandblock chain tried to execute more than x steps!' warning message *Witches don't despawn correctly if effected by a potion *Armor loses durability when blocking damage with shield *Sweep attack knocks back marker armor stands *Cooldown overlay is solid white on item stacks >1 *Entities son't render properly when next to invisible spider, charged creeper, or wither boss with armor *Beds and the /tp command '1.13.1 Pre-Release 1:' Changes: *Improved rendering performance *Improved mob spawning performance *Renamed /chunks to /forceload Bug Fixes(7): *Mobs will spawn at any light level *Bone meal particles will not appear when using the item */chunk targets the overworld by default and not the sender's Dimension *Cannot tab-complete chunk coordinates in /chunk *Relative coordinates cannot be used with /chunk */chunk (force|unforce) with /execute store success *Dimension arguments fail to properly serialize, breaking "/chunk in" and "/execute in" in multiplayer '1.13.1 Pre-Release 2:' Changes: *Improved flowing liquid performance Bug Fixes(5): *Scute is not affected by doMobLoot *Explosion radius increased *Wrong tropical fish variants named *Water incorrectly flows toward holes or lower levels, even when covered *Phantoms attack players in spectator mode Minecraft 1.14 Village And Pillage Snapshots & Pre-Releases: '1.14 SS 18w43a:' Additions: *Added wood variant signs *Added bamboo *Added new flowers (including the dangerous Wither Rose) *Added the loom *Added stone variants of stairs , slabs , and walls *Added smooth quartz stairs and slabs *Added brick variants walls *Added crossbows *Added new dyes *Added bamboo jungles *Added banner patterns *Added suspicious stew *Added Multishot crossbow enchantment *Added Piercing crossbow enchantment *Added Quick Charge crossbow enchantment *Added illager beast *Added pandas *Added pillagers *Added the schedule command *Added advancements for the crossbow *Added recipes to obtain colored stained glass and carpet *Added loot tables Changes: *Book and quill now has 100 pages *Book and quill now has selection support *Book and quill now supports copy and paste *Updated credits *Now use the loom for banners *Added the new textures *Leaves now have a chance to drop sticks *Chorus fruit now break when shot *Creepers will now drop records when killed by strays *Dispensers will sheer sheep if they have sheers in them and the sheep has wool *Changed all "Stone Slab"s to "Smooth Stone Slabs" *Changed all "sign"s to "Oak Sign"s *Smooth stone slabs are crafted by smooth stone *Smooth sandstone/stone/smooth red sandstone is available by smelting sandstone/stone/red sandstone *Changed Nether Brick Fence crafted with 4 brick blocks and 2 bricks *Changed signs to require all of the same wood type instead of any wood type *All dyes have normal names, like: "Yellow", not like: "Dandelion Yellow" Bug Fixes(17): *Excessive lag on lamp de/activation across chunk borders *Naturally generated light sources may not emit light *Water, cobwebs, magma, leaves, and other blocks save sunlight *Client movement when teleported *Fires can leave ghost lighting behind *Huge lighting updates lag the game *Lightning not updating untill walked up or block update *Lightcalculation of chunkselection faulty implemented resulting in client bugs(empty chunks don't show light/render dark) *Snow blocks receive random updates and can get destroyed when there is a light glitch *Lighting update is delayed at chunk borders *Some light emitting blocks save block light *Light emitting solid blocks let light through *Beacon block entity contains code for custom names, despite not storing it to NBT and the beacon GUI not having 1 *Crash while rendering block entity *Crash while generating near top of world *Spawn eggs do not make sure that the entity is valid for the egg, allowing for arbitrary command execution in certain cases'book corruption when 1.8 world is loaded in 1.13 *ConcurrentModificationException thrown when upgrading world '1.14 SS 18w44a:' Additions: *Added the barrel *Added the smoker *Added the blast furnace *Added the cartography table *Added the fletching table *Added the grindstone *Added the lectern *Added the smithing table *Added the stonecutter(orriginaly from the old PE version) *Added the bell Changes: *split cats/ocelots into their own mobs Bug Fixes(18): *Pandas won't panic when they catch on fire *Tall grass drops 2 large grass/large ferns drop 2 large ferns *Written books do not maintain CustomModelData NBT upon creation *When setting CustomModelData on food items, the crumb particle is not updated to the model you specify *Pandas indefinitely eat cakes *Dispenser with shears always succeeds even if there is no sheep in front of it *Dispenser can shear dying sheep *"Argument Range" Class has typo in JasonObject serialization *Lag spikes while placing/breaking blocks *Arrows spawned by commands plays cave ambiance *Negative durability on shears using dispensers *Lighting issues *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *Illager beast destroys leaves even when mobGriefing is set to false *Pandas are not spawning in bamboo jungles *Bamboo sapling connects to fences and walls *Unable to pick block a bamboo sapling *Infinite flame particles for naturally and command generated monster spawner '1.14 SS 18w45a:' Changes: *Added illager patrols *Added scaffolding *Added selective support in the sign Bug Fixes(13): *Dying causes you to respawn in empty unplayable world untill relog *Wither roses are made even though mobGriefing is false *Cannot move backwards in signs while writing/cannot copy anything from the sign *Leaves drop either 2 sticks or no sticks, but never 1 *Loaded crossbow model placement issue when holding another crossbow in the offhand slot *Trident and bow uses crossbow animation when wielding a crossbow in your offhand *Loom consumes 2 banners *Pillager constantly firing into the ground with nothing to aggro on to *Crossbow enchants missing in the creative tab *Banner pattern cannot be shift-clicked out of loom *Fireworks and multishot(crossbow) don't work together properly *Bamboo item doesn't use the handheld model *Wither rose withers creative mode players '1.14 SS 18w46a:' Additions: *Added the lantern Changes: *Improved Pillager AI *Changes to illager Patrols *Increased the distance scaffolding can go before it falls Bug Fixes(23): *Slab and stairs lighting incorrect *Line breaks different in signed book *Wood blocks have wrong color on maps *Colon in 'Direct Connect' menu crashes the game *Sign GUI darkens its buttons too *Horses become invisible when equipped with horse armor *Slimes and magma cubes riding mobs causes game crash *FPS's are switched in alt+F3 *Some blocks use wrong color palette on maps *Dyes are consumed when a sign has no text *Dying a sign in creative mode removes dye from inventory *Button, snow-layer, ladder, tripwire-hook, lever, torch, vines, fences, walls, iron-bars, and glass-panes can connect to stonecutters *You can dye a sign the same color as the sign is already dyed in *Vertical sync setting disabling itself on full-screen switch *Scaffolding switches quickly between entity and block when placed on non-solid blocks *Scaffolding connects to fences, walls, etc. *Unable to go down column of scaffolding that is not connected to the ground *Certain items glitched when rendered *Illager beast roars hurt illagers *Illager patrol spawn rate seems *Scaffolding breaks when placed on some blocks *Mushroom stem blocks changed color on maps *Waterlogged scaffolding keeps Waterlogged state when falling '1.14 SS 18w47a:' Additions: *Added the pillager outpost *Added raids Changes: *Changed some textures based on feedback Bug Fixes(4): *Leashes spacing out *Eating block entities produces the lava particle *Fixed dying shulkers *Shulker boxes cannot be dyed, resulting in duplication '1.14 SS 18w47b:' Changes: *A lot of world-generation performance improvements *Made mob spawning be closer to 1.13.2 *Changed more java textures *Reduced cluster size of pillagers, so that outposts are not flooded Bug Fixes(6): *world generation logs the warning "empty or none existent pool : minecraft:empty" *Blocks appear elsewhere in a world update *Can't place rails, redstone, and other blocks that need a solid bock under it on soul sand *Pistons are no longer (redstone) transparent *Barrels facing south do not have the proper front texture *Fixed stronghold generation '1.14 SS 18w48a:' Additions: *Added grindstone functionality *Added the new plains villages Removed: *The old plains villages '1.14 SS 18w48b:' Bug Fixes(2): *Fixes a crash *Fixed an issue with server ports '1.14 SS 18w49a:' Additions: *Added the new savanna villages *Added the new snowy villages *Added bushes of berries *Added berries *New loot table function Removed: *The old savanna villages *The old snowy villages Changes: *Changes to raids Bug Fixes(12): *Firework boosting doesn't work in the first world loaded after a game start *Firework rockets fired from the crossbow don't explode on entities *Shulker boxes don't drop when punched *Replacing filled jukebox drops record *Shulker boxes no longer retain "lock" NBT when being broken */data modify copies source NBT to destination NBT as reference *copying 1/2 of unrecognized Unicode character crashes the client *Infinite loop when a raid is searching for a spawn position *Raid never finishes if raid mobs aren't killed by the player *Raid never finishes if the player is set to peaceful mode when subjected to raids *Banners lose their name when placed *Raid bar will not decrease when raid mobs walked into nether portal. end portal, or end gateway '1.14 SS 18w50a:' Additions: *Added the barrel uses *Added the blast furnace functionality *Added the smoker uses *Added the bell sound *Added jellie(?) *Added the mason villager(no trades yet) Changes: *Updated the taiga villages *Updated the desert villages *Changed how raids work *Changed some more textures *Cured zombie villagers retain their trades *All types of villagers have new looks Bug Fixes(4): *Throwable/projectile entity item model not apply CustomModelData from model *Pillager arms are not positioned right when riding and unarmed *Banners loose name when placed(49a: wall only) *Being close to the end island causes out of memory and file descriptor exhaustion '1.14 SS 19w02a:' Additions: *Added the campfire **No fire spread **Added the abitlity to cook 4 different food items at once, but a little slower **Has less light than a torch **Putting a hay bale below will extend the smoke hight **Can be lit/unlit **Will take damage on top when not sneaking *Added the cartography table functionality **Added the ability to lock a map by putting it in a glass pane *Added the lectern functionality **Right click to add a book when empty **Right click when has a book to open it **The current page will be saved and universal **Emits a redstone pulse when book is open with more power the later the page **Use a comparater to get reading progress *Added the "/teammsg" command **Use to talk with teams Changes: *Improved performace Bug Fixes(23): *Players in spectator mode can interact with beacon *Other players' items are dropped when closing beacon interface while they are choosing effect *Luck and Bad Luck don't work with double chests *Spectators opening Loot Table (double)Chests will generate the items inside *Luck doesn't work with shulker box *Incorrect plural in stat.minecraft.clean_shulker_box's translation value *Loom does not update preview when changing dyes *Firework Rockets Fired From Crossbow Slide Across The Ground *When witch was spawned by the witch hut, command or spawn egg, it will not actively attack the players *Illager patrol leader lacks the illager banner on the head, when it was spawned in the raid *Grindstone resistant to any explosion *Raid bar will disappear after being filled in snowy villages *Multiplayer server crash at end of raids *Summoning illager near a villager - Second wave raid is loading on at same time - Fatal Ticking Entity crash *Recipe toasts for smoker/blast furnace use crafting table icon *small_fireball entity ID is broken *Bell has no animation when used by another player *Comparator does not detect items in barrels *When appending list entries in another list, the entries get appended in reverse order *Evokers / vindicators / illusioners / pillagers have a gap between their legs *Skeleton riding a turtle or parrot crashes the game *Incorrect advancements background textures *Fences, walls, glass panes and iron bars diffuse/filter skylight '1.14 SS 19w03a:' Additions: *Added the composter(go green minecraft!) *Added sounds for the barrel *Added sounds for the grindstone *Added sounds for the sweet berry bushes *Added placing and breaking sounds for crops and netherwart *Added sounds for the blast furnace *Added sounds for the smoker Changes: *Changed the campfire model and texture Bug Fixes(16): *Fixed a crash when clicking on "Minecraft Realms" button *Hover/click events in books are verticly misaligned by about a third of a row of text *Fixed a game crash when shift-clicking a newly named item out of an anvil */data remove-ing multiple elements from a list skips every other match in sub-sequence */data modify can create corrupt NBT lists(crashes) *Using /data modify to replace all list values with a different type wipes the list *Flame animation in GUI's is darkened *Wrong capitalization on "Take book" button *Some shortcuts don't work in the "Survival Inventory" tab of the creative inventory *Death by campfire is discovering the floor is lava? *Client crash: java.lang.NullPointerExeption: Unexpected error *Shulker boxes lose their name after being broken *Top of lectern is a solid face *Unit campfire creates smoke particals in the rain *Game crashes while reading lectern and adjusting window size(java.lang.IllegalArgumentExeption: Listener already listining) *Writrten books with change_page event only update the book client side '1.14 SS 19w03b:' Bug Fixes(13): *Armor on players or entities is misaligned *Villager /zombie villager clothes remain visable when invisible *Villager and zombie villager babies have no profession *Breaking an observer with a bell attatched does not break the bell *Bell turns into double_wall state when updated with a noteblock *Zombie villagers in certian biomes don't spawn with their biome spicific skins *Joining the world outside of spawn chunks results in client side desync *Arrows, tridents, and shulker bullets get stuck in air *Mobs don't move *Some entities do not show fire particals when burning *Some entities have an incorrect hitbox *Red abd brown mushroom blocks cannot be used in compost *Composters cannot be pushed with pistons '1.14 SS 19w03c:' Bug Fixes(1): *Players are invisible and do not interact with the world normally '1.14 SS 19w04a:' Additions: *Added stonecutter functionality *Added the stonecutter recipie Bug Fixes(16): *progress.working shoes on entering the world *Hat layer on player heads is offset *Unlit campfires still hurt players that stand on them *Campfire deals damage to entities that are not touching it *Scaffolding does not show on maps *Unlit campfire texture partially missing *When you use /summon command with a wrong entity ID, you will summon a pig *Commands using @etype= on chat have broken autofill *Replacing lava with campfire creates unlit campfire *Pushing a level 7 compost will make it not able to compost their contents *Lightning doesn't appear *"Invalid book tag" is not translatable *Locking maps can duplicate them *When you have a full inventory, taking a book from the lectern deletes the book *Clicking recipies in the blast furnace and smoker deletes output *Clicking a recipe in blast furnace/smoker returns fuel to inventory and resets cook progress '1.14 SS 19w04b:' Additions: *Added new stonecutter recipies Bug Fixes(3): *Glitched collision with shulkers and boats *Collision boxes don't interact with walls properly *Unable to jump when up against a block 1.14 SS 19w05a: Additions: *Added the one, the only, WANDERING TRADER!!! *Added place and break sounds for the lectern *Renamed the illager Beast to the Ravager Changes: *Changed how often you will fill up a layer in the composter Bug Fixes: *Debug screen tells that you can F3+ALT for client's FPS, but not for your server's TPS *End gateway teleports you to the obsidian end platform *End crystals are spawned in the air when spawning the enderdragon *Scaffoling connects to all fence-type blocks *Stopping the server doesn't work *Profiler error "Cannot push to profiler if profiler tick hasn't started - missing startTick()?" *Wither and ender dragon can break jigsaw blocks */locate command locates invalid EndCIty location *Scaffolding cannot be placed withing the same block thet you are standing *Mobs cannot pathfind thrugh scaffolding *Items do not collide properly with scaffolding Category:Minecraft Java Edition Category:Minecraft Java Updates Category:Minecrat Java Changelog